The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Inflatable safety restraint devices, or airbags can be found on most new vehicles. A vehicle can include an inflatable curtain airbag, for example. The inflatable curtain airbag can be deployed from a headliner of the vehicle, and can inflate to protect the head of the occupant(s) from contact with the side of the vehicle, such as the windows.
Airbags can typically include an inflator that can be connected to the one or more airbags positioned within the vehicle. The inflator can rapidly produce a quantity of inflation fluid or gas that can fill the airbag to protect the occupant(s). A typical inflator generally includes a gas generant for generating the inflation gas and an igniter system for producing a source of energy to ignite the gas generant. The igniter system can include multiple reactive charges for igniting the gas generant, depending on the particular application.
While known ignition systems may have proven satisfactory for their intended applications, a continuous need for improvement in the pertinent art remains. For example, it may be desirable to more efficiently direct the ignition energy from a single reactive charge to the gas generant.